User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Quinn Remake Idea
Long time no see, fellas! INCOMPLETE Quinn, if the Korean wiki's information is accurate, is supposedly a rushed champion whose kit doesn't fit any of the end concept. Thus I believe it's only right that someone spoke up and offered his/her idea about adjusting Quinn's kit to first make Quinn much more attractive choice, as well as to address the segregation between character concept and actual moveset. Now, why ? Because Quinn is IMO one of the very few female non-yordle/child champions who actually have largely reasonable amount of clothing (damnation to all the sex-appeal-loaded champs), besides others like and , with as an honorable mention. And no, doesn't count because despite having the glorious flat chest, having nearly no clothing that would do little to prevent even a small debris from hitting delicate parts is a joke. For that matter, goes alongside Jinx: while Karma has more coverage than most, the attire still reveals the sides of the thighs, which leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Basically speaking, IronStylus is boss despite siding with the for coming up with the Quinn idea, but Quinn unfortunately was given the short end of the stick. Without further ado... Statwise, only a minor adjustment is given: as a tip to the anti-assassin concept, this probably poor attempt at a Quinn readjust involves small increase in durability, mobility, and quick exchange power by gaining largely nominal increase in HP (390 (+85) to 395 (+88)), damage (48 (+3) to 50 (+3.2)), armor (13.5 (+3.5) to 14 (+3.75)) and speed (335 to 340) in exchange for lower attack speed (.668% (+3.1%) to .625 (+2.8%)). In terms of holistic design, my idea for Quinn veers towards a support-marksman role, by giving Quinn active abilities to help reduce enemy damage output in general, especially burst damage. Fundamentally, this kit aims to preserve and expand on Quinn's flexibility, although it comes at a cost of steroids and thus reducing Quinn's potential DPS. Quinn has the support of Valor, a loyal pet and a competent tracker. Valor is treated like a minion with these properties: * 340 (50 level) * 400 (+100% Bonus Movement Speed) In addition, if Valor damages an enemy champion due to an effect of Quinn's ability (except the damage from Active Support), he marks the enemy champion, allowing Quinn's next autoattack on the marked foe to deal 10 (+10 per level) extra physical damage and stun it for .5 second. }} The passive and abilities' interaction with Valor is the heart of the tag team concept that is to be given. In retrospect, this passive seems like 's ball and indeed, some of the interactions available will mirror that of Orianna. However, there are subtle differences which are more closely covered in abilities that involve the usage of Valor. In this remake concept, Valor is given a clear role of a supporter, providing utility which includes sight. The Harrier passive is retained but changed. However, Harrier's passive mark is now controllable, as the mark placing is done by landing an ability on a champion, giving Quinn more control on damage dealing. Quinn commands Valor to strike from the sky, to which Valor responds by descending from the sky in a steep but adjustable angle. The speedy strike deals physical damage to enemies in a small area and surprises them, thus silencing them for a short time and reducing their physical damage by a small margin. If Valor is on ground level due to Active Support ability, Airborne Surprise is replaced by Swift Strike ability. |leveling = % 200 700 80 |cooldown= |range = 600 |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Quinn orders Valor to quickly fly to a position, hitting any enemy in the way dealing physical damage. |leveling = 90 550 |cooldown= 7 |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} }} I am personally a big fan of the Rumble Ult/Viktor 's firing mechanism, and the targeting mechanism there is the basis for Airborne Surprise's targeting mechanism. Swift Strike is quite like in that it orders Valor to move to a position. Whereas Valor can move freely when on the ground, Swift Strike allows Valor to move faster, which is particularly useful in conjunction with Parthian Acrobatics if looking for an escape, or perhaps use him to take an otherwise fatal shot of . Although its damage output is low, it's still better than Valor's single autoattack. Quinn becomes much more aware of the surroundings, particularly the danger that lurks. Quinn gains a small sight range boost for 8 seconds, in which all enemies within Quinn's vision range are marked. During that time, if there is at least one enemy champion marked by this ability, Quinn may cast the Focus ability once. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= mana }} Quinn singles out an marked champion and focuses all of her attention to the said champion. By anticipating his or her moves, Quinn receives reduced damage from the target for 3 seconds, while Quinn focuses on their weapons and hence her autoattacks will reduce the target's attack damage for 1.5 seconds. However, if other champions deal damage to Quinn while this ability is active or if Quinn autoattacks something besides the target, the ability is negated. |leveling = % |cost= |costtype= no cost }} }} Quinn leaps a short distance. If Quinn collides with an enemy during that leap, Quinn flips and jumps the other direction for a slightly longer distance while knocking it back a very short distance. Near the end of the movement portion, Quinn launches a parthian shot, dealing physical damage to the enemies in the direction opposite of Quinn's jumping direction. |description2 = If Valor is on the ground due to Active Support ability and Quinn has collided with an enemy, Valor will dash to the enemy. If Valor collides before Quinn's Parthian shot lands, Quinn's Parthian shot deals 40% more damage. Else, Valor stuns the enemy for .25 second, which then transitions into reduced attack and movement speed for 1.75 seconds. Furthermore, if Quinn jumps toward Valor, Quinn grabs Valor and jumps again in the same direction. |leveling = 625 400 1025 18° |cooldown= 9 |cost= 85 |costtype= mana |range= 400 }} The ability is a reinvention of the Vault ability, based partially on the Parthian horse archers to whom the term parting shot has originated from. The Parthian shot portion of Quinn's ability is a pass-through linear skillshot similar to . The Angle of Tolerance is a threshold value for the angle between the line segment formed by center point of the enemy first hit by Quinn leaping and center point of Quinn with Quinn's leaping trajectory at the time frame of collision. If the angle is greater than the Angle of Tolerance, Quinn's rebound will go towards the direction pointed by the ray from the center point of the enemy to Quinn instead of the opposite of Quinn's original trajectory. In overall, Parthian Acrobatics gives Quinn a degree of mobility to expand on Quinn's flexibility. It is not a superskill: for starters, It is not a strong poke as the effective range of Parthian shot is around 675 from the initial point. In addition, the initial range of the leap is very short at 400, far shorter than most skills, making it a poor skill for initiating small-scale fights in the laning phase. Nonetheless, it gives Quinn a far more reliable escape mechanism than the old skill while staying true to Quinn's concept as a mobile striker. Quinn orders Valor to descend and actively aid Quinn in fighting from ground level. Valor descends quickly but lowers altitude fairly slowly, thus Valor deals magic damage while diving to the designated landing spot. After Valor lands, Valor can autoattack and move like any other pet, and can be commanded by alt+clicking or reactivating the ability. Valor stays near the ground for 15 seconds or until "killed." If Valor is "killed," all Valor-related abilities are disabled for 20 seconds. |leveling = (+2 per level) 500 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Category:Custom champions